The First Noël
by ems402
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Due to unfortunate circumstances they both find themselves at Hogwarts during Christmas vacation. Christmas is a time for new beginnings and forgiveness, but is that something they will be able to find?


_ December 20__th__, 1977 _

_Dear Lily,_

_I am writing to make a simple request of you. Please remain at your foolish school for the Christmas holidays. As you know I have a loving boyfriend and I have invited him home to meet mum and dad. I believe he is going to propose and I cannot have you around to mess it up. _

_Do not tell our parents that I have made this request because they would not understand. Unlike me, they cannot see through you and your blasphemous abilities. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Petunia_

Lily crumpled up the letter and in an attempt to hide her tears, turned and walked towards the door. "I'm just going to, ugh go to, er, the loo, yes the loo." She managed to croak before stumbling out of the dorm.

"Oh no, what did that horrible Petunia do now." Alice Prewett said to Marlene Mckinnon as she picked the letter up off of Lily's bed.

Just as Alice and Marlene finished reading the letter Lily walked in looking refreshed but still disappointed.

"Lils, you know you can come spend Christmas with us right? My parents would love to have you!" exclaimed Alice.

Lily took a minute to consider Alice's offer but knew that she had to decline. She didn't feel right intruding on another family's precious time together. "You know Alice, I think I'm just going to stay here. I've never spent Christmas at Hogwarts and it's supposed to be amazing right? Yeah, I think this might be perfect." Lily smiled as she told the girls. This would be her last chance to spend the holidays at Hogwarts, of course she had to take that opportunity.

_December 21__st__, 1977_

_Dearest James,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Your father and I are so sorry we cannot be with you this year. Unfortunately nobody did realized how long this mission would end up taking. _

_Give our love to Sirius and tell him to behave._

Enjoy your Christmas at Hogwarts; it truly is beautiful at this time of year.

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

James sat down and sighed, he hated being apart from his parents. "Mum says hi" Mumbled James to Sirius.

"Cheer up mate, they're going to be fine. They always are." Sirius said in response, "Anyway, we're going to have a blast! Think of all the pranks that we can do during the holiday that we could never accomplish during the rest of the year."

"You're right, you're right. This just might work."

On Christmas Eve Lily found herself alone in the common room reading one of her favourite books. During the holidays she always got slightly nostalgic about the past. She always took time to reflect on the past year. James Potter began to find his way into her thoughts. She barely saw him this year – except for during prefect meetings and those were always formal – and she was beginning to miss the attention. It was something Lily found hard to admit – she liked James Potter. Lily let that thought sink in and hoped he was having a good time with his family.

James and Sirius had spent the day chasing each other around the grounds of Hogwarts. They always had legendary snowball fights and this year was no different. After hours out in the cold the pair marched back up to Gryffindor Tower to change and spend the rest of the evening playing games.

As they walked through the portrait hole they were discussing who they thought had stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday.

"…and Lily." Listed Sirius as though he had memorized who was staying.

James halted suddenly, causing Sirius to walk into him.

"Oy, watch where you're going mate." Bellowed Sirius as he stumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me Lily was going to be here? I didn't get her a present this year!" James rambled worriedly. "What if she was expecting one and then sees me and and and—"

"Christ James, I'm sure she hasn't even thought about." Said Sirius in an attempt to comfort is friend.

James spun on his heel to look Sirius in the eye to shout, "Thanks mate, you're making me feel a lot better by telling me that the girl I fancy doesn't think about me!"

"Who do you fancy?"

Whirling around for the second time in a minute James knocked Sirius over in his haste to find the speaker.

"Lily! How are you? I didn't realize you were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. We'd have invited you to participate in our snowball fight!" James squeaked out as best ask he could.

Unsurprised by James's rambling Lily responded chuckling "It's all right James. I was glad to have a day to myself. Reading, reflecting… you know the usual."

James gave an audible sigh, relieved that Lily wasn't upset. "So er, Lily. Would you like to go down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate?" James inquired hopefully.

"Yeah Lils, we'll have loads of – ouch!" exclaimed Sirius after James stepped on his foot. "Actually you know what? Why don't you two head down to the kitchens? I'll just ugh stay up here… I need some time to y'know be by myself. You guys have fun."

Lily and James watched as Sirius walked up the stairs and headed towards the boys dormitory.

As if on cue the pair began to speak at the same time.

"I'll just–"

"Would you–".

Laughing James waved to allow Lily to go first.

Lily blushed "I'll just put my book away and we can head down."

Using all of restraint not to pick Lily up and spin her around, James could just nod and mumble, "I'll just wait here then."

Lily speed walked all the way up to the girls' dormitory. When she got there she flung her book onto her bed and did a small victory cheer. Quickly, she ran into the washroom so she could quickly freshen up before heading back downstairs.

James Potter and Lily Evans walked down to the kitchens with purpose. Their purpose of course was not to let the other realize how much they were each enjoying their walk. James wasn't sure what to say to make himself not look a fool so for once he just kept his mouth shut. On the other hand Lily was desperately trying to find a topic that would form a sustainable conversation but all she could think about was how close James's hand was swinging towards her.

They arrived at the kitchens without having uttered a single word. Glancing at Lily James tickled the pear and stood back to let her enter through the portrait hole.

"Do you guys come to the kitchens a lot" Asked Lily as she stepped through the hole.

James followed her "Yeah, we get hungry between meals y'know."

Right as Lily was about to respond she realized she couldn't move.

Noticing Lily's sudden hesitation to speak James was about to ask her what was wrong when he realized what was hanging above them.

"Shit! Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize they had this next to the entrance. I wouldn't have suggested we come down if I knew."

Confused Lily inquired, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It's the reason you can't move. Hanging above us is mistletoe and the only way to get free is, is to kiss me."

Lily inhaled sharply "You're kidding right. James Potter why did you do this?"

James scrambled for a response "I didn't do it! I swear! I would never do that to you. Not anymore."

They stood stuck to the ground waiting for the other to do something first when Lily decided to take a chance. Knowing that there was no going back Lily whispered, "I guess this has been a long-time coming then" and kissed James.

James pulled away and looked at Lily in shock. In response Lily smiled and with that one smile James knew she wanted him. He pulled her back in and the pair kissed again.

Sirius Black walked away from the kitchens feeling accomplished and as though he was on top of the world. "See James," he said to himself "I knew Christmas at Hogwarts wouldn't be boring at all." And with that he walked back up to Gryffindor Tower waiting for his best friend to return and talk all about the love of his life, Lily Evans, kissing him for the very first time.


End file.
